1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette storage bag for storing a radiation detecting cassette having a transmitting means for transmitting radiation image information, which is generated when radiation is detected, to an image processing means by way of wireless communications. The invention also relates to a cassette device equipped with such a cassette storage bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, there have widely been used radiation image capturing apparatuses, which apply radiation to a subject and guide the radiation that has passed through the subject to a radiation conversion panel, which captures a radiation image from the radiation. Known forms of the radiation conversion panel include a conventional radiation film for recording a radiation image by way of exposure, and a stimulable phosphor panel for storing radiation energy representing a radiation image in a phosphor, and then reproducing the radiation image as stimulated light by applying a stimulating light to the phosphor.
The radiation film, with a recorded radiation image therein, is supplied to a developing device to develop the radiation image. Alternatively, the stimulable phosphor panel is supplied to a reading device to read the radiation image as a visible image.
In an operating room or the like, it is necessary to read a recorded radiation image immediately from a radiation conversion panel after the radiation image has been captured, for the purpose of quickly and appropriately treating the patient. As a radiation conversion panel that meets such a requirement, there has been developed a radiation detector having solid-state detectors for converting radiation directly into electric signals or for converting radiation into visible light with a scintillator, and then converting the visible light into electric signals in order to read the detected radiation image.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-224579 discloses a radiation detecting cassette (electronic cassette) from which radiation image information, generated by a radiation detector of the type referred to above, is transmitted to an image processing means via a wireless transmission system.
Depending on the shape, structure, etc., of the radiation detecting cassette that is combined with the wireless transmission system, it may be difficult for the radiation detecting cassette to incorporate an antenna therein for effecting wireless communications according to specifications for frequency and wavelength used in wireless communications. Furthermore, since the radiation detecting cassette needs to house various circuit boards, an antenna, a battery, and a memory within the casing for performing wireless communications, the radiation detecting cassette tends to be structurally complex, heavy, and highly costly to manufacture.